deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Virtua Cop Thugs vs. The Deadliest Warrior
Virtua Cop Thugs: The vicious, gun-toting evil-doers, from petty robbers to all-out terrorists, who would do harm to any of the citizens of Virtua City! The Deadliest Warrior: The man who has proved his name time and time again! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Virtua Cop Thugs: The Deadliest Warrior: Battle: Virtua Cop Thugs: The Deadliest Warrior: In Virtua City, five thugs (two of them in full Kevlar body armor) are holding up a bank, keeping the citizens hostage. A police car pulls up and the Virtua Cops come out, but in a quick burst of gunfire and a few explosives, the cops are bleeding out on the ground. Laughing at their luck, the thugs turn back to the bank when a van pulls up. Out of the driver's seat comes Chance, holding the M60 machine gun. Elias and Brandon come out of the back of the van, with Elias carrying an RPG and Brandon drawing his M1911. Around the back of the building, Mark sets up a bouncing betty mine and waits behind the corner with an M1911. The two groups of men stare off at one another before Chance opens fire with the M60, spraying the bank with bullets and tearing through one of the thugs. The thugs begin to return fire with their RPDs, but miss as TDW's men duck for cover. Elias aims with his RPG but one of the Kevlar-wearing robbers grabs a civilian in front of him and points a Browning Hi-Power at the poor man's head. A thug slips around the back to set up an I.E.D. Just as things get sticky for TDW's crew, a bullet flies through the air and pegs the hostage-taker in between the eyes and drops him to the ground. The civilian runs for cover, but Brandon also falls dead with a bullet hole through his neck. There is a sniper on the roof with an M21 sniper rifle. The Deadliest Warrior shifts for cover behind a billboard on the top of the building he is on, hoping he was not spotted. The thug around the back finishes setting up his I.E.D. and starts to duck around back into the bank when he sets off the bouncing betty, and it leaps waist-high and nearly blasts him in half. Mark smiles to himself and goes to walk around the front again when he inadvertently trips off the I.E.D. and he, too, falls in a shower of flames. Elias fires the RPG into the bank, causing massively collateral damage, but he misses. The last Kevlar-wearing thug, inside the bank, chucks a hand grenade over the desk he was hiding behind and into the van. Chance dives out of the way but Elias is busy reloading, and when the grenade explodes, so does Elias. Chance takes out his ballistic knife and M1911 as the Kevlar-donning thug swings his fire axe menacingly and charges, Browning Hi-Power in the other hand. Chance shoots the ballistic knife and sticks the robber in the crook of his elbow, causing the man to drop the pistol, but the thug whacks Chance in the face with the handle of the axe. Chance falls down and fires quickly into the attacking thug's neck, but the thug had already gained momentum swinging the axe down, and the dead man kills Chance with a head-splitting strike to the skull. On the roof, The Deadliest Warrior hears the firefight stop, and inches slowly away from the billboard, surveying the fight through his scope. The enemy sniper on the roof is gone, and TDW believes him to have been killed by some of his men. As he gets up and turns around, the thug is standing there, fists raised, and charges the confused sniper. TDW quickly recovers, though, and grabs the man's fist and jabs a hard knee into the groin. The enraged criminal bites down on TDW's hand, drawing blood, but TDW headbutts him and makes him stagger backward. The robber runs forward for one final punch to the face, but The Deadliest Warrior sidesteps the attack, grabs the man's head, and smashes it into the back of the billboard. The dazed robber spits blood into his ski mask and sneezes blood, before The Deadliest Warrior kicks him a final time in the stomach. The man staggers weakly and totters over the edge of the building, falling off of the three-story building to his death. The Deadliest Warrior wipes his bleeding hand on the side of his pants, grabs his SVD, and roars into the air, "I AM... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!" WINNER: THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR Category:Blog posts